


last meeting

by chidorinnn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only natural that the Exalt would summon her most trusted knight to her side after such a vicious attempt on her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, and finally posted here.  
> I am not at all sorry.

He brings her tea precisely ten minutes after receiving her request.

It’s improper for a man to visit an unmarried lady in her bed chambers – but this is Frederick, and none of the castle guards react when Emmeryn summons him. The Exalt has been through more than enough for one night, and it’s only natural that she’d summon her most trusted knight to her side after such an attempt on her life.

Her suite is dimly lit with only a few flickering candles when he finally arrives. She’s sitting at the table with her head resting in one hand, wearing a simple white nightgown and none of the makeup she dons on a daily basis. She looks about five years younger, and so, so tired.

Frederick has to clear his throat for her to even notice his presence at all. She blinks at him slowly for a long moment, as if trying to place him, and then she gives him a tired, forced smile. “Welcome, Frederick. I’m sorry for calling for you so late.”

He sets the tray down on the table and begins pouring her a cup of tea, mixing in more cream and sugar than he would for even Lissa. Emmeryn takes the cup with a quiet word of thanks and closes her eyes as she brings it up to her lips. 

Frederick says nothing as she slowly sips her tea. She looks thinner, somehow, or maybe it’s just the way her nightgown hangs off of her. Shadows collect under her eyes, and she’s slouching ever so slightly, a stark contrast to the perfect posture she maintains in the presence of quite literally everyone else in the halidom.

“Milady…” Frederick says slowly, hesitantly. “Are you all right?”

“I was not injured during the attack,” she answers, effortlessly dodging his question – but perhaps that in itself is more telling than if she were to admit that she is far from fine.

She sets her teacup down and begins pouring another for Frederick – just one lump of sugar, as he’s always liked it. “It’s been a long time since we last sat together like this,” she says.

Frederick takes his teacup as Emmeryn begins pouring herself another. “It has, milady.”

She adds nearly double the amount of cream and sugar as Frederick did before. It’s surprisingly childish of her, though it’s not something she exercises in public. “I hope that,” she says slowly as she stirs her tea with a spoon, “we will have more time to meet like this after the war is over.”

She looks down at her teacup instead of at him, but Frederick looks directly at her. His head dips into a nod, and he slowly lets himself reacts. “Much obliged,” he says, instead of telling her that he agrees.

(They don’t meet like this again.)


End file.
